Interference between electrical cables bundled together in a cabling system decreases the efficiency of data transmission by the cabling system. Alien near-end crosstalk (ANEXT) and alien far-end crosstalk (AFEXT) noise is caused by the unbalance between the twisted pairs of insulated conductors of adjacent cables. ANEXT and AFEXT are transmission noises that can increase the signal to noise ratio (SNR) and bit error rate (BER) in a cable transmission system, such as for a local area network.
Specifically, ANEXT and AFEXT occur when some of the signal current in a twisted pair of one cable couples with another twisted pair of another cable external to the signal path and along the path of a circuit between the two pairs. That noise corrupts the signal in the twisted pair external to the original signal path. When the circuit between the noise emitting and receiving twisted pairs egresses one cable boundary and crosses another cable boundary, the noise becomes alien crosstalk.